


Promised Story

by colerfuldarkness666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hamilton References, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance and Pidge friendship, Lance plays the ukulele, Langst, it's Pidge, mild klance, mild swearing, so actually not that mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness666/pseuds/colerfuldarkness666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how Pidge became friends with Lance and Hunk.<br/>I am continuing with more oneshots (loosely connected)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise

She really shouldn’t have been too surprised. She already was shorter than average and despite the hair cut her facial features were still softer than most of her classmates, especially the males. So she really shouldn’t have been surprised that she would be considered easy picking, especially for half-wit walking dumpsters like Melvin Garston. He immediately chose Pidge as the perfect exhibition of how powerful he thought he was. At first it was small, a push, a foot sticking out, “Smudge,” “Pipsqueak”.

  
Nothing overly creative and all Pidge easily looked over. She had her mission, she just had to go through with it, lay in wait in plain sight. So it was easy to ignore some meatloaf headed pilot just trying to get some attention. Right?

  
Except it was getting harder to ignore when the displays became increasingly aggressive. It was now a shove into the locker, yanking off Pidge’s backpack and holding it above. “Move over you little shit.” “Aaww, still haven’t grown into your sisters panties.” It was getting more irritating and harder to concentrate on her studies or keep her cover when she was constantly looking over her shoulder. It was showing too.

  
She had gone to the library to check out some manuals for an upcoming paper but was trying to remain hidden as possible. She had already seen Melvin pass by and had quickly ran behind an “L” shaped shelf, which coincidently, held the manuals she was looking for. As she looked through them she also peeked through the shelf to pinpoint where Melvin was.

  
“Tryna sneak a peak at someone.” Someone whispered slyly right over her shoulder.

  
“ACK!” she whirled around, arms flailing defensively and slamming into the shelf enough to make it quake.

  
“Lance, you really scared him.” A voice groaned as a hand steadied the shelf.

  
Lance had merely stood their grinning, hands on his hip. “Well with all the sneaking and scurrying I thought he was an actual ninja! You can’t catch a ninja by surprise!”  
Pidge, who had whipped their head and kept a hand over there chest in an attempt to keep their heart in, let out a deep breath and then glared forcefully. “I. Do not. Scurry!”  
Lance continued with a relaxed smiled. “Well what else do you call jumping from one shadow into the other. Jeez, relax, who you trying to get a look at?!” he crouched down to look through the shelves at Pidge’s eye level, which only pissed them off more. “Is it the blond chick, or her friend? Or maybe the duded with the buzz cut. Hey, we don’t care, I mean who the hell am I to talk. Actually I hope it’s not the buzz cut guy, you can definitely do better. Hunk isn’t that guy in the corner in our –“

  
Pidge’s eyebrow had been twitching in irritation and finally did the only rational thing, kicked Lance in the shin to shut him up.

  
“Ow, what the fu-“

“No. What are you doing here?!!? You didn’t have to scare me like that, are you following me!?” she growled. “And don’t you ever shut up!?”

“No, not really.” Hunk said as he readjusted the books in his arm.

“Hey!”

‘Well it’s true!”

Lance rolled his eyes then glared down at Pidge. “If you muuuuuust knoooow, we were actually picking up some of the manuals. For our project. “ He looked down at her expectantly “ Our group project. That requires us to finish it together. As a group.” He pointed a circle around them to emphasize his meaning. “Together. As one. Like as in-“

“Okay, I got it!” Pidge sighed. “Well me to. I’ll send you my portion, or you guys can send me your portion and I’ll put it together. It makes no difference to me.” She quickly glanced around the corner she was going to leave by.

‘That’s all you ever do!! Just emails and chats and only for school work. When are you not busy so we can go hang out!?” Lance grinned as he easily threw an arm over their shoulder. “You can even pick the place. You like sushi? How about Italian?”

Pidge pushed his arm off. Melvin had is back to the exit and another shelf should cover his peripheral vision. ‘Not interested!”

“Wow, no need to be so tense or touchy! Uuh I didn’t mean it as a date! Hunks going too, obviously. Unless you wanted it to be a date? Are you secretly on love with me? Is that why you avoid me so much?”

“Gosh no! And it’s not just you, it’s both of you!”

“Hey.” Hunk cried holding an arm up, as if actually wounded.

“Just, ugh, just leave me alone!” and she quickly ran. She didn’t pause when Lance cried out for her or didn’t see how Hunk held him back shaking his head. She didn’t stop till she was in her dorm, door locked.

And damit all she felt guilty!

But she couldn’t have that now, she was so close to finding a way to crack the confidential files, she had found out they were in another server, she just needed to get to the hardware for that one. She had to focus.

But the following week wasn’t any better, Melvin decided their food looked better splattered on their clothes. Later in the week when she was slammed in the locker she hit her laptop. It only chipped the side, not much damage.

She sighed as she ran her hand through her short hair. She was in one of the common rooms, laptop on her lap with papers spread across the table.

“Hey man.” A backpack fell on the other end of the table.

“AAHH!” she jumped then glared at Lance’s surprised face. “Can you freakin stop that?! Shit, I almost had a heart attack!”

He held his hands palm facing Pidge. “Dude, I wasn’t even trying that time! Honest!”

She growled and adjusted her glasses. “What do you want?”

“Well seeing as you have a good portion of the table, and I only need to do some light reading I figured you wouldn’t mind if I took a corner of the table.”

She gave him a dry look. “You assumed wrong, I like studying alone.” She then took the time to glance around. “And theirs other open tables.”

“Well lucky for you I don’t like studying alone.” Lance smiled easily as he pulled out a variation of books and his tablet with Holopapers already tabbed.

“Why don’t you just go with that big dude your always hanging around with.” Then raised an eyebrow. “That’s light reading?”

“Yup’ he popped his ‘p’ obnoxiously. “I may have been putting this off for the last week. And as for Hunk, you know our engineer, he’s out and about doing what he does. We’re not exactly at the hip.” He slouched into a chair and propped his first book on his knee.

“Hhmm I’ll try to remember that.” She expected more chatter but he merely put on some headphones and began reading. For the next hour he would begin muttering to himself, hum, or sigh as he wrote small notes. Sometimes he would doodle something in the corner then glance around but then pull the next paper forward.  
It wasn’t till another hour later that Pidge talked to him. He had turned over his chair into a, supposedly, more comfortable position, back against one arm, long legs hanging over the edge of the other. He tapped his foot to an unfamiliar rhythm against the table causing it to shake. Pidge had her own headphones on and put the laptop on the table again. So she didn’t notice till the tempo increased, rattling her already damaged laptop. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she took a breath. “Do you mind?!”

But he had his headphones and wasn’t looking at her direction but towards the ceiling at the Holopaper he held above himself. Pidge reached over and hit his shin. He jump slightly and pulled a bud out. “Huh?”

“You’re hitting the table, can you like, not?” She sighed.

“Oh, sure hermano.” He put the tablet down then literally rolled out of the chair. “Ugh, not as smooth as I was hoping.” He muttered as his leg hit the table. Pidge snorted. He stood and stretched his gangly limbs. “Sorry, those chairs just make me so stiff. Man I feel like I’ve been there for hours.”

“It was only three at most. Stop whining.” She said coolly as she typed away at her laptop.

He walked over to her and looked at her screen. She didn’t mind, as long as he didn’t try to touch anything. “What you doing?”

“Just trying to figure out an alternate decryption code that doesn’t alert this server what I’m doing.”

“So like, get in and decrypt while you’re in it?”

“It’s faster.”

“Impressive.”

She paused and side eyed him but saw he was genuine. “Uhm, thanks.” Then glanced around and continued working.

It was quiet for a few moments. “You do that a lot.”

“Hhmm?”

“The looking around thing, like your expecting someone.”

Her fingers paused for a second then went on. “Just tired.”

“No, it’s more. You were like that at the library. Too be honest for a while. Me and Hunk were worried it’s cause you were really trying to avoid us-“

“Hunk and I.” Then her hands did freeze. “Were you guys spying on me?!”

Lance shrugged as he put his hands in his cadet uniform pants’ pockets. “Not usually. Sometimes you honestly didn’t notice us. Other times we were concerned.” He tilted his head on the side lazily. “So what’s eating you?”

Her fingers twitched. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Dude could your poker face be any worse.” He sighed. “Fine, I can get a hint. I can see when you just want to brood.”

“Really cause it doesn’t seem like you can?” she snapped. “And I don’t brood.”

“You might as well be Batman.” He smirked. ‘But aaaas I was saying. You can talk to us. We’re supposed to be a team and from what I can see, I think we’ll make a pretty good one.” He grinned “So, just, whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here.” He patted her shoulder.

She sat frozen, unable to comprehend this. This is why she preferred her gadgets and laptop. She just could comprehend people, Matt was more of the social butterfly, he led her through people. She was doing everything Matt wouldn’t do so she can be left alone.

“Hey guys!”

She finally looked up. Lance dropped himself back in his chair and lifted a fist to fist bump Hunk. “Sup.”

“Not much. Just brought us some good old fuel!” Hunk grinned as he dropped the bags he was holding, food spilling out.

“Dude, yes I’m starved!”

“You ditched lunch again to sneak into the simulator.” Hunk sighed.

“Just because Keith still has the record.” He stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth. “I ha’f tuh be’t it.”

“Hey man foods meant to be eaten, not sprayed out on your notes.” Hunk cried as if personally insulted.

“S’rry” he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Pidge had gone back to frowning over her work when something popped into the side of her vision. She looked up and met Hunks smile. “Here.”

She looked at him blankly then to his outstretched hand. He was holding out a PB and J sandwich.

“For me?” she asked surprised.

Lance rolled his eyes and Hunk blinked. “Uh yeah. When was the last time you ate. Like actually ate.”

She opted not to answer and took it. “Uhm, thanks. Thank you.”

“Of course man.” He shrugged. “Okay guys, seriously. I think Lieutenant Sheil has it out for me. She basically covered my essay in red . . . “

Pidge quietly ate her sandwich and tried to focus in her work but her attention was being divided.

 

I’ll be here.

 

Of course man

 

 

The following week went better. After the impromptu team study session she tried to avoid them. She couldn’t get sidetracked. She had to help her family first. That’s what mattered. But it sucked cause something pinched at her chest.

“No no no you do not feel guilty!” she muttered to herself in the bathroom mirror. “You’ve come this far for your dad and Matt. You can’t get distracted, you can’t let yourself –“ looking in the mirror her face fell and she just. Who was she even talking to? “Are you Katie? Or Pdige?” she whispered.

Her eyes stung and she slammed her fist on the sink. “Fuck!”

She really shouldn’t have gotten used to the peace. It had gotten quiet and now she found herself literally held above the ground by her backpack. She kicked, though it didn’t help, and tried to tug at her backpack strap. Despite her efforts and rage Melvin and his friends didn’t quiver in fear but sneered and let out gross, deep laughs. She figured she didn’t look that scary with a bruise blooming over her left cheekbone but at the moment she just wanted to jam Melvin’s shoes right down his throat. Or even right up his-

“Aaww Pidge, your just the cutest little thing. Thinkin’ you can just walk by like I would forget our time together” his sneer fell as he briefly looked over her face. “Actually, you do look very cute, almost like a little girl. Hhmm, is Pidgy just a little pansy. Just trying to play with the big boys.”

His friends cackled as he roughly slammed Pidge into the wall. Pidge groaned in pain and grunted as she struggled against his grip.

“Okay, suit yourself.” He gave a menacing smirk “We’ll play Pidge.”

Pidge actually felt a momentary twinge of fear and she tried to calculate how hard she had to hit his arm so that she can slip out of his grip. She may not be able to save her backpack or equipment but she had to leave now. Before he suspected her anymore.

He adjusted his grip, forcing a yelp out of her. She saw his fist reel back over his shoulder and was ready for what would surely crush her glasses against her face when she slammed down on the ground with a bounce.

“Get off him!”

She blinked and looked to a kneeling Lance. His face was pinched with anger, a look that really didn’t fit his face. He was in between Pidge and Melvin, who he had slammed into. Turning back to Pidge he held a hand out. Without a second thought she took it and pulled herself up, adjusting her glasses.

“You okay, Pidge.”

“Uh, yeah. Peachy.”

He smirked then looked back at the others. “Now, now Melvin. I’m sure you weren’t about to pound my compact friend here into the wall, were you?”

“What’s it to you?!” He growled annoyed. “You don’t’ have a prayer”

“I think I have a few in my pocket.” He grinned as he brought his fist up.

“Lance.” Pidge whispered. “Lance you-“

“Hey don’t worry.” He smiled. “I got your back. I got this. I may not be the best fighter, but I got enough experience.”

Pidge stared at him blankly. It didn’t make sense. Why? Why would he even bother. From the very beginning Pidge had been aloof and reserve, only talking to them if necessary. Even kicked his shins on multiple occasions. So why-

 

I’ll be there.

 

Of course man.

 

I’ve got your back.

 

 

Pidge flinched at the sound of the crunch of bone.

It’s true, Lance was a pretty decent fighter. It wasn’t really neat or precise, but a surge of random hits, going dirty and for any opening. But he still didn’t have a hope against three. Pidge stood frozen, unsure what to do until a voice at the end of the hall yelled, “Lance!”

Hunk stood there in shock then started running towards them. Lance took the distraction to elbow Melvin in the jewels and trip him forward. He let out a high pitched yelp as his hands came down between his legs. He landed in front of Pidge and glanced up. Pidge gripped her fury and slammed her fist straight into his ugly mug. He fell back, out cold.

Hunk had pulled the other guy off of Lance and threw him against the wall. Lance stood up wobbly but wiped the blood on his face with his sleeve and probably would have kept fighting if not for the sound of more footsteps down the hall.

“Shit," he muttered. “Run!”

“What?!” Pidge asked but Lance and Hunk had already turned on their heels and took off down the hall.

“C’mon Pidge!” Hunk yelled over his shoulder.

Pidge took off running after them, cursing their longer legs. They ran through corridors until they made it outside to the field. Panting Lance slid down the wall to the ground, Hunk leaned his forehead against the wall. Pidge held her knees as she desperately tried to get the air back into her lungs. Then a giggle came out from bellow, then another until it was full blown laughter.

“What the hell?!” Pidge cried and mildly glared at Lance who was still on the ground, laughing. “What’s funny? And why did we run?!”

“That’s just Lance, he’s an adrenaline junky. As for running, we didn’t want to get caught for fighting.” Hunk explained, voice getting more even.

Lance finally caught his breather. “Wheew that was great! Did you see how I got Jordan.  They looked so scared when you yelled at them Hunk.” He let out more laughter, Hunk rolling his eyes. “And you!”

Pidge straightened defensively. “What about me?!”

His ocean eyes were brimmed with mirth. “You knocked Melvin out! Like straight up. Knocked. His ass. Out!!” he laughed again. “It was perfect.”

She couldn’t help but smile as she rubbed her knuckles. “It was satisfying.”

He laughed some more and wiped at his face. He made a face when he looked at it and found it still red. “Dang, have to make a run to the infirmary again.”

“Second time this week.” Hunk smiled.

Pidge looked them over then to her feet. “Uh, so, uhm, thanks. For helping me with that. I mean I’m sure I wouldn’t have died but I really didn’t want anymore injuries. Uh, so thanks. I don’t really think you needed to. Not that I’m not grateful it’s just that I haven’t exactly been friendly. And I just wouldn’t expect-“

He would have kept rambling except Land gently grabbed his shoulder. “Hey, Pidge! Relax man, don’t worry about it.” He gave a relaxed smile. “I was just helping out a teammate. And I already told you, I’ll be here for you.”

 

I’ll be here for you

 

I’ll be here for you

 

 

 

He had promised. Promised Pidge to always be there for him. And let it not be said that Lance did not try to fulfill his promises with every fiber of strength he had.

“Shiro wake up. It’s me, Pidge”

Shiro groaned and then there was a surprised yelp. Then a familiar groan of pain.

He had promised. “Pidge”

Shiro looked at him surprised but then back up as Keith and Allura ran in. “Just sit tight buddy. We’re going to get out of this.”

He let out a small groan of pain but all he heard was Pidge’s struggled. “No.” he said softly as he reached for this bayard “I promised him.”

Shiro blinked in surprise as the bayard formed into his gun. Lance took half a moment to make sure Sendak was distracted by the others then fired. He gave a small pleased smile as Sendak cried out in alarm, dropping Pidge and he rolled away on the ground.

“Don’t worry Lance, I got it.” Shiro said as Lance fell back again and took off running.

Afterwards, Keith and Shiro carried Lance to the healing pods, Pidge walking ahead with Allura. Once they put him in and he froze they were quiet for a few moments.

“I don’t understand, how was he able to wake up?“ Allura murmured curiously.

“Maybe Lance is a light sleeper.” Keith shrugged as he took a step closer to the pod, looking over Lance for signs of heeling.

“He said.” Shiro answered evenly. “That he had a promise to fulfill.”

Pidge froze then looked at Shiro who gave her a gentle smile.

“A promise?” Keith askedturning towards them.

“Yeah, uh” Pidge chuckled fondly. “Kind of a dumb story” she shrugged.


	2. Peace and Love

The tapping noise was a consistent hum.  Even when nothing scrolled across the screen they kept tapping their fingers on the side of their computer.  Sometimes there was muttering or sarcastic comments.  But the tapping, it hardly ever stopped.  Monotonous.  Once it stopped that was the tell-a-tale sign that they had fallen asleep.  Sometimes it was even before the tapping stopped that their head would lull back on whatever was behind them.

 

A sigh came from the door.  “You’re going to get a hunchback.”

 

Pidge didn’t even have to look up as they deadpanned.  “Dam.”

 

“I’m serious Pidge.” Lance said as he strolled in.  Literally strolled, one arm swung lazily at his side while the other was in his jacket pocket. 

 

“Don’t you have a severely high sexually tense moment to attend to with certain someone else?”

 

“Allura’s busy talking to the mice about gentutries and how they smell like fur.”

 

“Not who I meant” they muttered then straightened, raising an eyebrow.  ‘And not the sentence I expected but hey, why not?”

 

Lance laughed as he stood next to Pidge.  “Yeah I don’t know what either.  TBH, it’s like her _chisme_ time.  She has her hot drink and gives them some in a little bowl and just chatters with them!”

 

“Did you just say TBH?”

 

“Yes, gotta stay with the lingo.”

 

They snorted.  “Sure.  Well then, why don’t you go find Keith?”

 

“Ugh, he got mad.”

 

“Threat?”

 

“To make me a new mouth hole.” They snorted.  “I know, original, right?”

 

“Did you interrupt his training again?”

 

“Maybe.”  Lance frowned as Pidge bent forward again.  “Why don’t you take a break?  You hungry, maybe some space juice?”

 

“I’m fine.”  They shrugged a shoulder.

 

“C’mon Pidge you’ve been at it for hours.  And I’m serious about the leaning forward thing, you’re gonna get some bad cricks in your back and next thing you know we’re gonna have to put you in a bell tower.”

 

“We’ll I think we’re gonna have to travel pretty far for one.  And since the only planet I currently know of that has bell towers is Earth I think I’m safe.  Allura’s not going to want to take that detour just because of the shape of my back.  Not to mention we don’t know long it will take or even how long it’s . . . ”  After the comment they regretted it at Lance’s wince.

 

Something in his eyes dimmed at the reminder.  It was gone in the next moment as he closed his eyes and shrugged.  “I mean we can always build one here.  We have the tech.”

 

Pidge’s pinky tapped the side of their laptop as they fully looked at him now.  Large eyes studying his face “Uh, Lance I-“

 

“So what you working on now?”  He interrupted as he sat next to them.  He didn’t look them in the eye but rather studied the screen.  “Is this Intel from the last raid or tracking?  Or making some more upgrades for your lion?  You know I think it be pretty cool for you to share the invisibility upgrade.” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  “Or for our suits.  It would make sneaking into Galra ships a lot easier.” 

 

Pidge was silent for a moment, though the tapping didn’t stop.  Sometimes it really amazed them how Lance was able to distract even himself.  “Uh, I’m not sure.

 

“I mean it would be just shrinking whatever you did to your lion, right?” He asked insistently.

 

“True.  I would probly have to completely break apart the suits and it would require looking into the Altaen tech more.”  They begin to go over theories and experiment ideas.  Then turned back to the computer and opened another window.  “Not to mention maybe experiment on figuring out the properties of the material that the suits are made out of.  It shouldn’t be too different from the lions’ stuff.  Well it is lighter.  A lot lighter actually, especially since it easily helps us move through space.   Hhhmm, maybe Hunk could help, he would know more of the tools . . .”

 

They began running specs and muttering possible traits and ways to test it.  If they hadn’t adjusted they’re glasses they would have missed Lance’s fond smile.  His eyes were soft and the smile was almost one of relief.  It was gentle smile they often caught on him when he would phone home or talk about his family to them back at the Garrison.  “Okay, so run that by me again.  How can this be possible and what would we need?”

 

They thought it over quickly.  It was silent.  They’re fingers had stopped tapping and instead were thinking in their own mind.  Thinking in complete curiosity, not out of desperation or urgency, nothing life threatening, but for the joy of discovering a new secret.  After a few more moments they smiled a bit.  “Yea we’ll need Hunk and Coran but maybe we can figure something out. But -“

 

But Pidge was remembering

***

Not too long ago they were called to do their duty as Defenders of the Universe.  It wasn’t too bad though definitely not an easy run.  But no one got put in a pod, which was a win.  As thanks, the natives, long limbed creature with dark shades and three eyes, had a celebration that can best be described as a bonfire.  That’s when the idea struck.

 

Lance was chattering with some of the locals and was swaying.  He didn’t even seem to notice that he was doing it.  It was like Pidge’s tapping, an effortless rhythm.  Lance took a few steps back and said something to Keith, who was observing from the side.  The Red Paladin frowned and replied but Lance smiled and interrupted.  Probably with a cringe worthy pun if Keith’s sour face was anything to go by.  But as Lance continued chatting Keith allowed a small smile and moved closer to the group as Lance moved back. 

 

Lance had continued to sway, with the bodies, conversations, with the music.  Lance always was in motion, just like themselves, but while Pidge felt more long standing and constant Lance’s movement was adaptive.  He would tune himself in with others or help them tune in. 

 

***

Just like he was doing now.  He didn’t even notice what he was doing.  Drawing Pidge out of their near obsessive habit and pulling them to something new.  A project that was more fun and would give them a break.  But Pidge had an even better idea, one just as beneficial for everyone.

 

“But actually I just remembered.  I have something else to work on.”  They snapped the laptop shut and gathered it in their arms.  “Yeah, I forgot but I have to-uh- do this.”

 

Lance looked at them curiously.  “Oookay then?”

 

“Yeah but.” They stopped at the door way.  “But thanks Lance.”

 

He looked surprised but shrugged.  “Whatever you need Pidge.”  He smiled.

 

It took a bit longer than expected and Pidge had to enlist Hunk’s help.

 

(“Oh man he’s going to flip!!”

 

“It’s a secret Hunk!  You better keep your trap shut!”

 

“I know, I know, scouts honor.  But I’m so excited too!!  I might pee!”

 

“Ugh, Hunk!”)

 

But finally it was done.

 

They were suddenly unsure how to present it.  Did they make a big announcement?  Call Lance in private?  Just leave it in his room?

 

Hunk kept insisting he wanted to see his reaction.  Pidge did to but was a bit unsure of how Lance would take the gesture.  Would he tease?  Maybe laugh and jump with joy?   Lance’s homesickness was no secret, so he would be happy with this piece, right?  Something to help him remember.

 

It happened on its own.

 

Hunk and Pidge were going over what to do when voices carried into the room.  They were in a sitting room that had one side of the wall opening to the galaxies outside.  They shot each other panicked looks and hid the item behind some tool boxes.

 

Lance and Keith walked in, Lance waving his arms indignantly and Keith face palming.  Keith looked as though he had been in the training room but had been drawn out by Lance.  But they paused when they saw the twins looks of panic on the othere two paladin’s faces.

 

“Uh, what’s up?”  Keith asked carefully.

 

“Working.” Pidge answered.

 

“Nothing!” Hunk practically yelled.

 

They didn’t look impressed.  Lance put his hands on his hips.  “Hunk you’re sweating bullets.” 

 

“No I’m not.  I mean maybe!”   He wiped at his forehead.  “It’s hot, so what if I get hot easily.  Jeez Lance I can’t just control my body temperature!”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow waiting for Lance to snap.  Lance only grew more concerned as he walked over.  “Hunk, Hunk breathe.  Take it easy man.”

 

“I am, I am breathing!”  he wheezed.  “See!”

 

“Okay, so what did we miss?” Keith asked Pidge as Lance was trying to calm Hunk down.

 

Pidge sighed as they ran a hand over their face.  “Hunk, it’s fine.  Let’s just show him now, okay?”

 

“Okay, sorry Pidge.  I just can’t handle the sneaking!”  


“Show who what?” Lance asked.

 

Pidge sighed as they got the object and kept it behind them.  “Okay so, uh.  I realized that we all deal with things differently.  Like Keith takes it out on the bots, I research, Allura talks to mice.  And I know you miss Earth, I mean we all do, but like you _really_ miss it.  And I know it sucks we’re here but I just want you to remember Earth and why we’re out here.  So you don’t feel as bad about being away and you’re always helping us so, this should help you cause you deserve that to.  And I’m blabbering again and, uh, here!”  Pidge felt they’re face flush lightly and they thrust the object out in front of them by it’s neck.

 

Lance blinked and let out a small gasp.  Keith stepped around Lance to look at the object.  He seemed confused and felt tense looking at Hunk’s eager face, Pidge’s downcast one, and Lance’s unusually blank one.  So many things seem to flash in his eyes but his body was locked up.  Suddenly he lurched forward.

 

Pidge froze, they hadn’t expected this.  They hadn’t anticipated Lance’s long arm to envelop their smaller frame into a hug.  Somewhere from the side Hunk practically cooed.

 

“Pidge.”  Lance mumbled as he leaned over them sounding shell shocked.  Suddenly a sniffle came out and Pidge couldn’t help but bury into the warmth.  More sniffles came and possible moisture fell on their head.

 

“Don’t start blubbering now, you big baby.”  The muttered as their arms tightened around his waist.

 

“Well, what were you expecting!”  He chuckled though his throat still felt tight.

 

“It’s too cute.  I might die here.” Hunk cried wiping his eyes.

 

Keith patted his arm sympathetically.  “Take it easy buddy.  You got this.”

 

After another moment Lance reluctantly stepped back.  Pidge, smiled ignoring their own cloudy eyes in favor of looking at Lance’s leaking ones.  They held it up.  “I was hoping for a song as payment at least.”

 

He grinned.  “As you wish.” He said as he took the makeshift metal ukulele. 

 

Pidge went to sit on one of the couches.  “Nothing sad you melodramatic diva.”

 

“Fine fine.”  He smiled easily as he sat cross-legged.  His long fingers were running over its body, taking in its weight and length.

 

“What just happened?”  Keith asked Hunk concerned as they sat themselves on the couch as well.

 

Hunk wiped his nose on his sleeve and grinned.  “Just two emotionally messed up bros showing how much they love each other.  C’mon you’re in for a treat.”

 

Lance was already testing the strings, plucking them delicately.  “Hhmm very nice, sounds perfect.”  He looked up smiling. 

 

“You know how to play that?” Keith asked skeptically.

 

“I dabble.” He grinned.

 

He raised a brow.  “Well I doubt it.”

 

“Ho ho a skeptic!”  he shook his head.  “It’s cool, our local little gremlin doubted me too back at the Garrison.  That’s the problem with you conspiracy theorist, always need the proof in front of you.’ 

 

Keith and Pidge both rolled their eyes.  It was true, the two had formed a deep bond that spread from yettis to the moon landing. 

 

Lance looked thoughtfull.  “Hhmm okay, here we go.”

_Life and death and love and birth,_

_And peace and war on the planet Earth_

_Is there anything that’s worth more_

_Than peace and love on the planet Earth_

 

“Are you calling me Peridot?!” Pidge cried out, but rather than being offended their grin showed they were amused.

 

Hunk was laughing and winked at Keith.  “It’s from a show.”

 

Keith wasn’t familiar but still nodded.

 

_Oh - Whooah, come on and sing it with me_

 

“Sing!”  Pidge and Hunk pitched in.

 

_The words relate to the key_

 

“Key!”

 

_If it’s a pattern, if it’s a pattern_

_Just repeat after me_

_Life and death and love and birth-_

 

“Life and death and love and birth”

 

_Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la!_

 

“And peace and war on the planet Earth!”  They all smiled and looked at Keith.

 

“Uh, peace and war on the planet Earth?”  He asked more than sung but they took it.

 

“Perfect.”  Lance winked and continued, not seeing Keith’s face flush or his small smile.  He turned to Pidge.  “Take it away Peridot!”

 

Pidge scrunched up their nose but smiled as they sung.

 

  _I guess we're already here,_

 __  
I guess we already know.  
  


_We've all got something to fear,_  
  


_We've all got nowhere to go._  
  


_I think you're all INSANE!_  
  


_But I guess I am too..._  
  


_Anybody would be_  
  


_If they were stuck off Earth with you._

 

They laughed and Lance’s fingers never paused.

 

“Life and death and love and birth and” Hunk sung.

 

Lance smiled and turned to Keith.  “Life and death and love and birth and-“

 

Keith grinned.  “Life and death and love and birth and”

 

_Peace and War on the planet Earth_

 

_Is there anything that's worth more?_

_Is there anything that's worth more?_

_Is there anything that's worth more?_

_Than peace and love on the planet Earth_

 

Lance’s fingers gave a final strum.  They were smiling peacefully

 

“Another?” They nodded.  “Okay, here’s Wonderwall.”

 

Pidge threw a pillow at him.

 

After all the laughter and promises of more music Lance had headed out.  H smiled down at the metal musical instrument.  His heartache but at the same time it helped him breathe.  He just had to remember to keep pushing on.  He had to protect the Earth, and it’s fine.  He had family up here too.

                                                                                                                                                                                       

As for Pidge her tapping became less . . . insistent.  Often she found herself taping along to his rhythm or swaying along.  She would look up to find his eyes closed, body relaxed and in time she followed.


	3. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was in a Langsty mood an am currently Hamilton trash.

He hadn’t meant it.  He hadn’t meant to yell so harshly at the other boy.  But he had been concerned and frustrated by his direction of attention.  He knew the Cuban boy would never jeopardize the mission.  He was frustrated by his own feelings and took it out on Lance, even though Lance didn’t know he was the source of Keith’s personal angst.

 

He messed up.  He knew it the moment pain flashed through those sea blue eyes.  Or when Shiro snapped his name.  But before he could even fully comprehend the pain on the other boy’s face he had quietly turned away and walked out. 

 

Hunk immediately tried to follow but was waved off. Lance made an excuse of needing to check on Blue and slunk away. 

 

Keith would have been eager to retaliate and insults spat back or sharp quips.   But Lance’s silent submission told him he had overstepped a deep line.  “Shit.” He muttered to himself and lurched forward.  “La-“

 

He hadn’t even taken two steps forward before he was stopped by five feet of annoyed anger. “No!  You do not talk to him till you’ve cleared your thick head.” Pidge growled.  “I know you both can be socially inept with each other but you have to get your head out of your ass and face your feelings.  That was harsh Keith.”

 

Keith felt his face flush but his hands clenched into fists.  “I-I know.  I didn’t really think that through, I’m sorry.  I as just angry h-“

 

“No, you were jealous.”  The Green Paladin said plainly.  “And we’re not the one you should be apologizing to.”  With that they stomped out of the room, ignoring the growing flush on the other Paladin’s face.

 

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder but instead of facing him Keith ducked his head farther down.  “I know this isn’t how you imagined dealing with your feelings but it’s the situation now.  Hey,” he leaned his head down and tried to draw the Korean boy’s face up.  He reluctantly met Shiro’s eyes under his bangs.  Shiro’s face had softened but was still firm.  “I know you didn’t mean it how you said it but Lance doesn’t know that.  He deserves to know what you really meant, and you can’t really get by that explanation without facing your own feelings.  Take a minute to calm down, but talk to him.  What you confess and explain is up to you but really think, do you want to keep toeing around this?  Around him?”

 

Keith nodded.  Shiro gave his shoulder another reassuring squeeze but went out the same door the others had. 

 

The Red Paladin tried to calm his thoughts.  He groaned loudly as he rubbed is face reprimanding himself.  Why couldn’t he just hold his tongue, why couldn’t he have just kept quiet like he usually did? 

 

He knew why.  With Lance, he was never his “usual” self.  He somehow always wormed Keith out of his own shell, usually for the better.  But every now and then it was instances like this, for worse.  There was no denying what Pidge had said.  He had been jealous.  He had lashed out at Lance due to his own insecurity and frustration that the Blue Paladin couldn’t see how he made him feel.  How he wanted nothing more but to be able to act on his feelings, the same way the other seemed to do so effortlessly.

 

Keith rolled his shoulders with a sigh and began heading to the hangar.  The Paladin had said he would be with his lion.  However when he got there it was empty.  He couldn’t help but feel an icy chill when he entered the hanger.  He assumed it was emitting from the Blue Lion if the low growl he received was anything to go by.  “Blue, uh, hey.  Where’s Lance?  I need to talk to him.”

 

Another low growl.  In the back of his own mind he felt a familiar presence alert itself.  He felt his own lion and frowned when what he felt was amusement.  “Red this is serious.  Can you talk to Blue please?  I need to know where Lance is and this castle has too many hiding places.  Please.”

 

The Red Lion’s amusement grew but it gave a soft growl.  The Blue Lion’s tail twitched, causing Keith to flinch warily.  He waited, fidgeting from foot to foot.  Finally the Blue Lion seemed to concede, though he felt a great reluctance when it’s mind flickered with his.  It gave the impression of one of the observation decks.

 

“Thanks Blue!” he sighed in relief.  “I’m super sorry, I’m going to fix this.”  And with that he was running down the halls.

 

He slowed once he reached the hall to the deck and walked softly.  He felt nerves and anxiety tighten his stomach but he pushed on.  This was for Lance, he deserved an apology.  He deserved an explanation.  Keith had kept this bottled up for the last year or so, he had to give.

 

As he got closer he noticed a soft hum coming from the deck.  Pausing he scrunched his eyebrows and focused.  He realized it was Lance.  He continued approaching till he entered the room. 

 

 _we break_  
and we make our mistakes.  
And if there's a reason I'm by their side  
when so many have tried  
then I'm willing to wait for it.  
I'm willing to wait for it.

 

Lance had his back to the entrance and seemed to be pacing but always facing the outside.  To the blazing stars, flickering rings, to the wide infinite space.

 

_My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher,_

_But there are things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya._

_My mother was a genius_

_My father commanded respect._

 

Keith noticed the small piece of paper in his hand.  He had seen it before though never up close.  But he knew it was a picture of his family.  With the way he was staring far out into the darkness of space he wondered if he was trying to see them, or at least a glimpse of Earth.  Anything to keep him holding on to that picture.

 

Lance swayed a bit as he glared to the side and began walking along to the other side of the deck.  His voice grew stronger as his pacing grew faster.

 

 _Death doesn't discriminate_  
Between the sinners and the saints,  
it takes and it takes and it takes  
and we keep living anyway.  
We rise and we fall  
and we break  
and we make our mistakes.  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
when everyone who loves me think I’ve died  
I'm willing to wait for it.  
I'm willing to wait for it.  
Wait for it.

 

Keith froze when Lance stopped his pacing.  He heard the Cuban boy take a shuddering breath as his shoulders tensed and his fist clenched.  The picture wrinkled more.

 

_I am the one thing in life I can control_

_I am inimitable  
I am an original_

_I'm not falling behind or running late_

_I'm not standing still,  
I am lying in wait_

 

The voice came without hesitation.  It held frustration but also solid resolve laced with anger.

 

_Keith faces an endless uphill climb_

_He has something to prove  
He has nothing to lose_

_Keith's pace is relentless  
he wastes no time_

Then his voice dropped with a sigh.  He faced the window, face clearly reflected to Keith.  His eye lids had drooped to thoughtfulness but there was a fond look on his face. 

 _What is it like in his shoes?_  
Keith doesn't hesitate.  
He exhibits no restraint.  
He takes and he takes and he takes

 

His voice had dropped to a slow whisper as soft tears fell down the corner of his eyes.  His voice began to pick up pace with his walking.

  
_and he keeps winning anyway.  
He changes the game.  
He plays and he raises the stakes.  
And if there's a reason  
he seems to thrive when so few survive,  
then God dammit  
_  
_I'm willing to wait for it._  
  
I'm willing to wait for it...

 

He spun in his pacing and faced the inky abyss again.

  
_Life doesn't discriminate_  
between the sinners and the saints  
it takes and it takes and it takes  
We rise.  
  


His voice carried out the longer notes, echoing through the room and surely down the hall.

  
_We fall_  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When so many others have died,  
then I'm willin' to-

His shoulder drooped.  In a whisper that Keith was barely able to catch he said.  “I’m willing to wait for him.  I guess, but can he wait for me.”

 

* * *

 

Kudos and comments fill my soul.  Also not all chapters will be songfics, just happens to be the last two.

Song is from the Hamilton [Musical ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReTP6x_sDiM)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to reviews :)


End file.
